


I Miss You

by transparentTemptation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/pseuds/transparentTemptation
Summary: Peridot comforts Lapis when she wakes up from her nap feeling "tired."





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really short fluff piece because I was hella dissociating and needed something to bring my focus back. Lapis' mood in this is my mood writing it.

Peridot sat with her back against the old couch on the loft of the barn, tapping the tablet Steven had given her, with Lapis snoring quietly behind her. She was composing a new post for her many adoring followers: “HOW DOES LAPIS SLEEP SO MUCH WHEN-”

Her “creative process” (as she called it) was interrupted by a hand brushing through her hair and a voice, still sounding half-asleep, murmuring, “...soft ...fluffy.”

Peridot turned around, taking the hand from her hair and placing a kiss against it as she did so. “Lapis, are you awake?”

A small nod was the only response she got.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired…”

“ _Just_ tired?”

A shake this time.

Peridot immediately understood and joined Lapis on the couch, putting her arms around the blue gem. She gently touched the teardrop shaped stone on Lapis’ back, drawing out a small, wistful sigh.

“Peridot?”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

“Miss me? I’m right here,” she chuckled lightly.

“I feel so far away.” Lapis squeezed her arms around Peridot, drawing them together. Her heartbeat pounded faster than usual, reverberating through the smaller gem’s chest.

“Oh, Lapis… Lapis, it’s okay, I’m here.” Peridot slowly traced circles on Lapis’ gemstone with her thumb, allowing her other fingers to graze the skin around it.

“Thank- thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She placed a kiss on Lapis’ forehead and scooted up the couch, her girlfriend’s head nestled comfortably against her neck, placing another kiss on the top of Lapis’ head.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Oh, shut up, Solo,” Lapis retorted lazily, playfully swatting Peridot’s leg and snorting as she giggled.

Peridot knew a cheesy reference to the _Space Wars_ movies Steven had given them to watch would cheer Lapis up.

“I love you too.”


End file.
